


Video Game Meeting

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [19]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Video Game Meeting

You were at work one Sunday when a guy walked in, he wasn’t a regular, in fact, you’d never even seen him before. Normally you saw the same people every week at the video game store but he was new, and cute for that matter. You didn’t notice you were staring at him until you accidentally made eye contact. He smiled and kept walking around, after a few minutes he walked up to the counter, “hi, excuse me, I was looking for the Kingdom Hearts game, my friend broke my last one.” You pointed at the games behind him, “it’s uh…right there.” He turned red and slowly walked over to the games. He was trying to get your attention, but he was kind of awkward.

You walked over from behind the counter, “there are some great fantasy games over there if you’re interested.”

He picked up the Kingdom Hearts game and smiled, “yeah, I’m uh, definitely interested.”

You walked him over to the games and started shuffling through them, “these are some of my favorites, maybe you can check them out.”

He looked through all the games and then he frowned, “oh, I forgot, I really only have money for the one game.”

You smiled and picked your favorite from the bunch, “that’s fine, you seem cool, I’ll buy it for you.”

He followed you over to the counter and handed you the game and money. You started checking out the games, “so, I’ve never seen you here before, you new in town?”

He was about to say something and then stopped, “kiiind of, I’m really just passing through for the next few weeks, I’m Michael by the way.”

You quickly scribbled your number on his receipt and handed him the bag, “Cool, I’m y/n.”

He started walking away and then turned around, “before I go, what are the chances I can get your number?”

You gestured towards the bag, “I’d say 10 out of 10, it’s already in the bag.”

Just then your boss walked up, she wasn’t much older than you, “I think I’ve pretty much got everything covered for the rest of today, you can go home.” You were about to argue against her but she raised her hand for you to stop. She whispered, “go out with him now, he’s really cute.” You thanked her and ran out of the store and chased after Michael.

“Hey Michael!” he instantly turned around and jogged to meet you halfway.

“Y/n, yo, I thought you still had to work.” he looked so happy to see you.

“Boss cut me loose early, want to go out right now?”

Michael smiled and grabbed your hand, “video games at your place?”


End file.
